OVA 2: School
by TangeeOrange
Summary: Get ready guys for another installment of Kisa's OVA Adventures (btw I just made that up)! Kisa is now at Fairy Academy after transferring from Aurora Academy. I suggest you watch the OVA first before you read this. OC(in this case Kisa)X Romeo. Emjoy!


Sorry it took so long for this to be uploaded! I just got a new computer and I had to wait a while for everything to be set up and stuff. But nonetheless here it is, this one is for OVA 2, again you should watch it before you read this. And I was thinking, I probably should have begun with OVA 1, well whatever. Another KisaXRomeo (I was originally thinking of naming Kisa, Juliet but I didn't end up doing it). Hope you enjoy :-D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (or do I?)

"Good morning, I'm the new transfer student from Aurora Academy" I said with a bow.

"And you're name is…" the teacher asked. He turned his small body towards me. A cat as a teacher, this place truly is weird.

"KYAHHH!" I turned to see where the scream came from to see it was from a boy with blue hair who apparently sat on a hot coal. I winced then continued my little introduction speech.

"My name is Kisa" I said with a small wave.

"It's good to find some decent girls in this school" a girl who I had heard was Erza, the student body president said and patted me on the back.

"U-Um…" I said.

"Please have a seat next to Romeo" the blue cat said pointing to a boy with purple hair. I took one look at him and turned cherry red. He was gorgeous, the way his hair swayed as he jotted down notes.

"Miss Ichikawa, do you need to see the nurse you look a bit red" Erza commented.

"I-It's nothing!" I exclaimed a little too quickly and raced for my seat.

"Today we'll be talking about how to try and save spoiled fish…" the teacher began. The class passed by quickly, and it was probably because I was too busy staring at Romeo the whole time. I looked down at my schedule and to my resentment, it read P.E. I sighed and headed over to the track, after changing into skimpy P.E. clothes.

"So many nice bodies!" Taurus cried in delight as he brushed off dead maple leaves.

"Taurus, get back to work" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy-san, we're in the same P.E. class!" I exclaimed happily.

"You seem a little too enthusiastic" she said suspiciously.

"Well…you're sort of Taurus's main attraction so you kind of pull the attention off me…" I said sheepishly.

"Way to sacrifice you're friends" she muttered.

"Lucy, over here!" I heard Leo call.

"No thank you" she said.

"Kisa, we're in the same P.E. class as well!" Romeo called with a wave.

"Romeo!" I exclaimed.

I blushed as I realized he was staring at the low v-neck shirts around my bust area.

"Romeo, are you staring at Kisa's boobs?" Leo said wriggling his eyebrows.

"N-No!" he said and he turned away.

"Alright class, start off with a few stretches. We'll first stretch our elbows, Lucy, what is it called?" Aquarius asked.

"Altoids?" she guessed.

"It's deltoids" Aquarius yelled and Lucy shrunk back embarrassedly.

"Now let's stretch our legs, what is the muscle behind your thighs, Romeo?" Aquarius asked.

"Hamstrings" Romeo replied.

I bent over and since Romeo was right behind me, he was staring right into my underwear, since that was all there was for the bottoms to our P.E. clothes. He blushed in embarrassment and I quickly stood up when Capricorn said we could relax.

"Alright, how about some basketball?" Aquarius said and tossed a basketball over to us. He separated us into two groups and we began to play. At the end I was sweaty and tired.

"Romeo got a face-full of panty!" Lucy teased.

"What are you talking about!" I cried in embarrassment.

"I saw you, don't try and avoid it!" Lucy said elbowing me.

Lunch soon came and I was terrified of Courage Academy after hearing how terrible they sounded. Afterschool I joined Erza, Lucy, and Wendy and we all found out about Erza's new date. We helped her try on clothes and such and I agreed to let her borrow my panties to my reluctance but she insisted mines were "the pair".

On the way back, we came across a few people from Courage Academy.

"Let's play, shall we?" one with jet black hair cackled and they lunged for us. I grabbed Wendy's hand and we ran back as to not get involved. Natsu and Gray did most of the fighting while I pulled at the ropes that bound Mirajane to the wooden pole.

I walked home by myself after that when Romeo turned and tapped me on the back.

"U-Uh I'm sorry I was acting to pervertedly during P.E." Romeo said with another blush.

"No problem" I said with an awkward ok sign.

"Well I'll be going then" he said.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow" he confirmed.

I know, I know, Tangee, you cut it short! I know I did because I didn't actually find much to write about in this one which was also the partial problem for why it took so long for this one to come out. I promise though that the next OVA will be much better.


End file.
